Baking a Cake
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: Stan's working on a project and turns to Kyle for help. The rating is for mild swearing.


I don't own south park. I put this here so I could make my poll fair. I'm currently writing a chapter story, but it will soon be over. If you like my writing then please go to my profile and vote on the new poll. If you don't like it that much then good news, my chapter stories are much better then my oneshots.

Stan looked at the instructions one more time. He heaved a heavy sigh, they may as well be written in another language. Either way he wasn't going to under stand what it was saying. It wasn't his fault he couldn't cook for his life. He was a guy, his dad thought it was useless for him to learn how to cook. He always said let the wife cook. Stan rolled his eyes at his somewhat redneck dad. Why did they need to bake for math class? Because their teacher thought a _fun educational project_ would be baking. He although forgot some kids can't bake. Stan couldn't even bake the cake that had most ingredients in the box.

Last time he tried to bake was in school and the first day in culinary. He almost set the school on fire which was pretty funny to anyone, but his parents. They were so mad they grounded him for 3 months. It was horrible, 3 moths without video games, T.V., friends, phone, or a computer.

He picked up his cell phone, all he had to do was ask for some help. I stopped on Kenny's phone number, nope he was working today. Wendy? Nah, she was pissed at him ever since he dumped her. Cartman? No, he was such a dick. Kyle? Sure, he wasn't sure if he could cook, but at least he could hang out with a friend.

Stan whipped out his phone and pressed speed dial one. He always kept Kyle as 1 even when he was dating Wendy. He waited as the phone ringed, three rings later a voice answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey dude, it's Stan."

"_oh, hey Stan. What's up?"_

"Nothing much, I got this stupid project from Mr. Garrison. I'm trying to start it."

"_Need help?"_

"Yea, that's why I called. Can you come over?"

"_'course dude, I'll be over in 5."_

"Sweet dude, see ya"

**End of phone call**

He smiled and waited for his friend's arrival. He put the box of cake mix down and headed to the living room. He sat on the couch and waited for his guest. He was glade his parents went out because they would never let him use the oven. Even if he had help.

There was a knock on the door. Stan got up and answered it eagerly. It of course was Kyle. He smiled and invited his best friend in. Kyle immediately noticed the T.V was on and there was no sign of math book or workng of a project. "So, this is what you call working?" Kyle asked waving to the T.V which was currently on an anime show.

"No, I was just waiting for you to get here!" Stan said a little embarrassed. He quickly turned the T.V off and headed towards the kitchen. Kyle only laughed at this and followed.

"so, what do you have to do for you're project?" Kyle asked noticing there was only a box on the counter.

"I have to bake a cake." Stan said pointing to the cake mix. Kyle furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You can bake?" he asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, that's why I called you over. You can help, right?" Stan asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yea, dude." Kyle said looking at the directions. "Did you copy down the ingredients and there measures?" he asked putting down the mix.

Stan shook his head, today was the first day starting it and all he did was give the box a once over. Kyle sighed, he grabbed a pencil and some paper then handed it to Stan. He took out the mix and handed Stan the box. "Write down the measurements." he commanded.

Stan obeyed and started copying the numbers and writing what they would be if serving 23 kids. Which is what it said to do on his project paper. "I'll do the baking, since you almost burned down the school." Kyle stated.

Stan nodded and worked on his project. After a few seconds he glanced up to watch Kyle bake. He was mixing the batter while humming a song. Stan smiled to himself it looked like Kyle was really enjoying this. His hips swung side to side forgetting anyone else was there. Stan smiled and just watched him. He looked so cute cooking and almost like a girl. Especially with his curly hair and oddly wide hips.

Kyle then poured the batter into a pan and put it in the oven. Stan watched as he bent over. He couldn't believe he was staring at his friends ass. And his best friend non the less, but he couldn't help it. There was just something so arousing about it. Kyle straightened back up and turned to find Stan staring at him. A blush that matched the color of his hair spread over his cheeks. Stan just founded him more cute when he was embarrassed. "Please say you weren't watching that."

"oh uh, no. I was just going to ask you to look over some of my answers." Stan said with a light blush of his own.

"Sure thing!" Kyle said and helped him with the problems.

After the work was done and the cake came out unburned they both put on some icing as a finishing touch. "Dude, I didn't know you could bake." Stan said as he smoothed over a globe of icing.

"Y-Yea, my mom taught me." Kyle said a little embarrassed he learned such an unmanly thing.

"That's cool, my parents didn't teach me. My dad says when I get married I can let the wife do all the cooking." Stan laughed.

When they were done they had some icing left over to enjoy for themselves. They laughed and joked until Stan noticed his friend had some icing on the corner of his mouth. "Dude, you have some icing right there." he said pointing his lips.

Kyle tried to wip it away, but it was still there. "did I get it?" he asked.

"no" he tried to wip it away again, but no luck.

"how about now?"

"no, let me." Stan answered. He lifted Kyle's chin up with his finger and moved his head in close. He then placed his lips over the corner of his mouth and licked it off. Kyle's breath hitched in his throat from surprise, but not from discomfort. He backed away and licked his lips. "that is some good icing."


End file.
